<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哨兵向导】Arcadia by Prophet6_0091</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623320">【哨兵向导】Arcadia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophet6_0091/pseuds/Prophet6_0091'>Prophet6_0091</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 人太多了我想起来再补吧（躺了</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophet6_0091/pseuds/Prophet6_0091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>真·群像，主线喂鸡，但穿插了磁迈狮糯1929诗婷托金红等一系列【可能是邪教】的CP，注意避让。<br/>剧情向，比我之前的坑会比较正经一嗲，暴力描写有，报废老爷车……也会有。先立个弗拉格，这可能是个年更巨坑（不</p><p>（写都没写完业务就已经扩展到海外了）<br/>（等我忙完论文我就回来（泪流直下三千尺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels/Manuel Neuer, Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen, Johannes Eggestein/Maximilian Eggestein, Jonas Hector/Lars Stindl, Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer, Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller, Sebastian Rudy/Niklas Süle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Knocking on the Heaven……？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我流哨向，私设如山。<br/>  （虽然写得好像很专业的亚子，其实都是伪科学，别信，千万别信。</p><p>背景：</p><p>    某一次全球性辐射灾害后，出现了大量辐射后异变的生物，对人类社会造成严重影响。与此同时人类基因也产生异变，一个被称为Remnant的新基因在表达时能让个体进一步开发身体潜能，产生了哨兵/向导（护卫/伴侣）。Remnant高概率沉默，大部分携带者可能一生都不会激活这个基因，且表达的程度差异也决定个体是分化成护卫/伴侣还是完全表达分化为哨兵/向导。一般来说，能表达出来的人口占比约10%，其中能完全表达分化为哨兵/向导的只有30%，哨向比例约为3:1。但与此同时Remnant也带来了高达25%的婴儿死亡率，人口急剧下降，为了研究这一基因顺便管理特殊人口，世界各国联合成立“Remnant计划”。</p><p>    在这一计划下成立的哨兵向导管理机构称为塔：每个地区都有地方塔，实行雇佣制，主要负责地区异兽的清理；总塔是国家层面最高战术单位，但一般是临时单位，有权从地方塔征召精锐哨向，主要是打击向导素走私等犯罪以及黑哨塔等非法雇佣行为。没有特殊情况不会召集总塔，但因为未知原因此次他德总塔召集的时间持续了数年。</p><p> </p><p>教育系统：</p><p>    受Remnant不稳定遗传且大概率沉默的特性影响，最终能成为护卫/伴侣甚至哨兵向导的携带者少之又少。国家规定每个婴儿出生后都要接受基因检测，检测出Remnant的婴儿必须记录在案。Remnant一般会在携带者7-10岁时开始表达，出现觉醒倾向的儿童可前往专门的学校学习基础知识。一般来说17-18岁分化完全的哨向会出现精神体，分化完全的哨兵向导才有资格进入高级学校学习，但直到青春期结束之前都存在觉醒的可能性。</p><p> </p><p>等级设定：<br/>1. CR（Carrier）只要是携带者都有的等级<br/>2. C3 觉醒者最初的等级<br/>3. C2→C1→C0（B3） C0为护卫/伴侣能达到的最高级别，若成功分化为哨兵/向导则视为B3<br/>4. B3→B1 中级哨兵/向导，这一等级的向导有可能被召入总塔<br/>5. A3→A1 高级哨兵/向导，这一等级的哨兵有可能被召入总塔<br/>6. S2→S1  重点保护动物（。<br/>7. S0 特殊等级，一般具备特殊属性且功能强大才有可能被授予这一等级。</p><p> </p><p>精神体：<br/>1. 哨兵向导17-18岁左右会出现精神体，精神体一般链接着哨兵向导的潜意识。精神体是高维生物，是能量体的一种，不吃不喝，但能够影响物理环境。<br/>2. 出现形态一般决定了哨兵/向导成长能力的上限，即初次出现时形态是幼体意味着更高的潜能。<br/>3. 精神体代表着哨向的潜意识，是一体两面，不能彻底脱离本体存在。精神体本身具有一定的人格基础，相当于几岁的小孩子，是最天真也是最4. 残虐的时候。精神体也能说话，但交流只限于和本体之间以及和其他精神体之间，结合后的哨向因为精神图景合并也能和对方精神体交流。<br/>5. 因未知原因，他德向导生产精神体是鸟纲的向导（可能因为国徽（不<br/>6. ☆口令：因为精神体链接着哨向的潜意识，代表着进入意识深处的最高权限，在必要的时候（如哨兵进井）可以指引向导去救人。因此每位拥7. 有精神体的哨兵向导都会赋予精神体一个“口令”，相当于精神体的名字。口令一般不与其他哨向共享，除非是配偶。但每位首席向导手上都会有所有哨兵的口令，以防万一（单身狗没人捞<br/>8. ☆共生：精神体和本体并不是简单的伴生关系而是共生体。哨向的精神状态会影响精神体，但精神体某些特征亦会共生到哨向身上，赋予哨兵/向导特殊的技能点。共生可能是积极的也可能会造成消极影响，分为精神共生以及物理共生；物理共生再细分为功能性共生和器质性共生。器质性共生极其稀有。</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>大概就是“为什么我不会写建筑”的一章。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1:18 因为多有智慧，就多有愁烦。加增知识的，就加增忧伤。（《旧约·传道书》）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        最有把握的希望，往往结果终于失望；最少希望的事情，反而会出人意外地成功。①</p><p>        魏格尔踏出狭小的直升机机舱时这句话蓦地闪过脑海，突然的恍惚让脚下的水泥地有种半夜惊醒时被床铺围困的不真实感。正午的太阳正好被挡在那座瞭望塔之后，让他终于得以看清以塔为圆心那一圈哑黑的环形建筑，稀疏的日光从规则分布的窗户中透出，看上去像是巨兽齿间露出的空隙。一条直道从环形唯一一个豁口中伸出，尽头埋在黑暗里，杳杳连个鬼影都没有。</p><p>        德意志灾后恢复工作常驻终端，Remnant计划德国总部，简称RT（Resident Terminal），它有个更广为人知的名字：总塔。官方对外宣称是负责灾后事务的调查和处理，但实际上是有权从各个地方塔抽调精锐哨兵向导的秘密战术单位。那场发生在几十年前的天灾对魏格尔来说就是教科书上那几页纸的必背知识点，例如它如何扭转了人类的文明的道轨，推动了什么新型科学，又如何永久地改写了人类的基因池，最终催生了一种全新的人类。</p><p>       哨兵，以及向导。</p><p>       行李在几天前就被运进去了，直升机驾驶员把人送到了就急急忙忙溜号，留他一个在烈日底下吃风，他掏出手机看了看时间，只能硬着头皮沿着路往里走。他莫名怀念起医院里沁凉凉的消毒水气味，在他被弄人造化一脚踢出常规生活之前，盛夏之于他意味着一波又一波的中暑病人和偷摸捎带进病房的冰啤酒。可如今眼前一条黝黑柏油路、一幢简直像个巨型鸟笼的建筑、还有他胸前晃荡的向导金属牌都不能给他带来任何实感，直到几分钟前他真切踩上停机坪的地面，他都觉得自己如堕梦中。三个月前被压成浅浅一层文字的东西突然在他眼前像折纸一样无限展开，把他挡在常规之外，最终送到了这里。</p><p>       “魏格尔先生？尤里安？嗨？Hallo？听得到吗？诶诶诶怎么越喊越走了呢！Julian Weigl！！！”</p><p>       冷不丁被人全名全姓地吆喝了一嗓子，魏格尔下意识一回头，好在来人反应迅速地侧身，俩人才没撞在一块。</p><p>       “想什么呢那么出神，我喊你好几次了。你认证码还没下来呢没人带进不去的呀！”来人有一头有点毛躁的棕色鬈发，说话间一双虎牙若隐若现，还没靠近都能感觉到他周身温和的精神波动，“差点追不上了。哦我是托马斯·穆勒，是塔里的向导，叫托马斯就可以了不用见外。诶呀本来不该是我来接你的啦，可Manu，就是我们首席向导，手上事情太多了又爱往外跑……总而言之就是换我来接你了！”</p><p>        听人嘚吧嘚吧了老长一段，魏格尔脑子都懵了，只能傻呵呵地伸出手去：“尤里安，向导，之前是个医生……不过我觉得你那些资料里都有了。”</p><p>        穆勒冲他笑了笑，带着他往里走：“不愧高材生，猜的很准，但不管怎么说还是欢迎你入塔哦~本应有个入塔仪式的，可今年有几个小孩要晚点到所以先欠着，等他们到了就一起办！说到头来还是得省点预算不是？来来来我给你介绍一下咱们这的结构，记不住没关系迷路了尽管喊一嗓子哨兵们听到了都会帮忙的……”</p><p>        他话可真多。</p><p>        魏格尔跟在人身后进门，一边腹诽一边打量塔内部的结构。从外看只是一个笨重的环形建筑，进门才得以窥见设计更为精巧的内里。正中是作为枢纽和核心的瞭望塔，与最高的玻璃穹顶相接，高速电梯行驶时带过的两条光条在塔体内穿梭，让这个庞然的金属建筑仿佛呼吸中的活物。高低十数条玻璃廊桥将外围的环形建筑连接，室外的阳光穿过不可胜数的相对的窗户从建筑外照入室内，加上玻璃穹顶洒下的光线，使建筑内出乎意料的明亮。</p><p>        “很边沁的设计，是吧？”穆勒突然开口，抬头看着瞭望塔的顶端。</p><p>        魏格尔没听懂，但大抵猜人是在问建筑的构造，想了想回答：“我觉得更像个圣所。”</p><p>        只是随口一答，但穆勒看上去有点吃惊，颇具戏剧味道地挑着眉毛：“哇哦这倒是个很少见的回答……不说啦我先带你去吃午饭，还是长身体的时候不能饿着。”</p><p>        都23了还长个锤子啊。</p><p>        说是饭点其实有点晚了，跟着人七绕八拐地到了食堂，偌大食堂里空落落的只坐着一位青年，也不抬头，捧着本书，桌面上趴了只虎斑小猫，来人了只是抖抖耳朵，眯着眼睛小憩。</p><p>        “嗨Jo~”穆勒好像对金发青年一个人承包食堂的情形见怪不怪了，经过的时候轻轻叩了叩桌子打招呼，“诶不是我说，理论课你都那个分数毕业了还看啥书啊？”</p><p>        “又不是教科书，是西班牙语……”被称为Jo的青年语气有点无奈地反驳，抬眼扫了人一眼，魏格尔才看清他有双绿眼睛，“约书亚·基米希，哨兵，幸会。”</p><p>        你倒是做出一副“幸会”的样子比较好吧？又低头看书是几个意思？</p><p>        “尤里安·魏格尔，”魏格尔这手是伸也不是不伸也不是，最后还是悻悻一个假动作收回了裤缝边，“……幸会。”</p><p>        “好啦别打扰学霸自我提升啦。”托马斯突然笑嘻嘻地插进来，按着魏格尔的肩膀竟把人按到了基米希对面，“也别多费一张桌子，尤里安有什么想吃的吗？”</p><p>        魏格尔正打算从座位上站起来，基米希动作更快，啪一下合上书公事公办地微笑了一下，本来还摊平的虎斑猫伸了个拦腰，轻巧地跳上他肩膀：“还有事，失陪了。”</p><p>        真是一点余地都没有留啊。魏格尔看着人扛着只猫飒爽地推门而去，有点吃瘪。那只小猫毫无疑问是这个叫基米希的青年哨兵的精神体，不过看着还是亚成体的样子，可能还没完全成熟吧。精神体还小，看面相可能还比自己小一点，人家小小年纪精神体都那么大了，哪像自己，多大人了精神体连条毛都见不着。</p><p>        可还没等他感慨完，基米希也还没走出他视线，从另一边涌过来三个哨兵竟把人拦下了。</p><p>        “哇怎么又来了……”托马斯拧着眉端回来餐盘，“现在真是什么小孩都敢往总塔送了啊，就是个夏令营欸怎么那么多打靶鬼三天两头尽是搞这些幼稚的。”</p><p>        魏格尔看着基米希被人拽掉身份牌挑衅，回头看吐槽完反而一脸舒适坐下来喝西瓜汁的托马斯：“不用帮他吗？”</p><p>        “嗯？我俩向导能帮啥忙？”托马斯叼着吸管倒是一脸气定神闲，“而且这送人头的事我帮也没用啊，脚都还没出门人家自己都……喏就像这样。”</p><p>        魏格尔话还没问出口，就听耳边传来玻璃被重击的闷响，一抬头刚刚还杵那一脸黑气的约书亚已经凌空跳起，踩着食堂的落地窗一个利落的侧翻一脚踢在人面门，落地重心稍侧避过冲过来的拳头，只托着人手腕肩膀一卡，下一秒就把人摔到了第三个人脸上。</p><p>        “看到了吧？这个时候就得出去了。”穆勒拍拍他肩膀，把果汁一口喝光，“出去拖拖时间，不然小炸药桶得把人打死……欸另一个尤里安怎么还没到？平时跑得飞快怎么现在连条兔毛都不见……”</p><p>        他能别念叨别人听不懂的东西吗？炸药桶是啥？另一个尤里安又是啥？他和兔毛又有啥关系啊？魏格尔一头雾水地跟着人后头出去，基米希正揪着领头的衣领子攥着拳头就要打。他明显正在气头上，眉头拧在一块，就算托马斯已经赶上去劝也没有停手的意思，眼瞅着拳头就得落到人脸上了。</p><p>        “打鼻梁吧，比打太阳穴保险一点，软骨也不硌手。”</p><p>        基米希的拳头停在半空，一脸狐疑地望过来。</p><p>        魏格尔也不明白为什么突然要冒出那么一句话，见人看过来只能硬着头皮继续：“面中钝击挺痛的，不过也不会打坏啥迷走神经……算了当我没说。”</p><p>        基米希看上去彻底被弄懵了，刚想开口，却被另一边传来另一声“Jo——”转移了注意力。一个高挑许多的青年从走廊另一边跑过来，一只渡鸦从他头上掠过，扇扇翅膀落到了托马斯手上。</p><p>        “Jo你先住手，”青年有一头黑鬈发，皙白的皮肤跑得有点发红，不着痕迹地和穆勒交换一个眼神，“孜然大头找你有事啦，要你辅导个要进塔的小哨兵的理论课啥的，没时间耗在这啦！”</p><p>        “……哦。”基米希皱着眉回头又打量了眼刚才开始就杵在一边的魏格尔，眼神里说是探询不如说是好奇，把不识相的哨兵往地上狠狠一砸，拍拍身子，“那走吧。”</p><p>        “你快点！不然那个大头又得烦我！”青年蹦蹦跳跳地推着人往外走，回头朝这边挤挤眼，“尤里安·德拉克斯勒，有事先走下次再聊，Salut~”</p><p>        魏格尔怔怔看着两人背影消失在走廊之后，目测地上三个人没什么大伤，只能问身边的托马斯：“不用送去医务室看看吗？皮外伤还是得上点药的。”</p><p>        穆勒还是一脸开朗的样子，渡鸦不知道什么时候又不见了——正如魏格尔也没发觉到他将精神体放出搬救兵那样：“哎呀别担心嘛，都皮糙肉厚的就不用麻烦尤纳斯了……哦说到尤纳斯他可能跟你也挺聊得来，他之前也是医务人员，而且……”</p><p>        他怎么又扯出了一个新人物。魏格尔感觉自己就像刚出新手村的菜鸡，而托马斯作为新手教程也不大称职，绕半天NPC的名字就让他无比头秃。刚想回食堂把没吃的中饭吃了，余光一扫地上有什么亮闪闪的东西，凑近一看是身份牌，基米希的西语资料也没拿，被遗忘在了地上。</p><p>        下午托人给他送回去吧。魏格尔把书本和金属牌都捡起来，无意间看了一眼身份牌上阴刻的黑色小字。</p><p>        Joshua Kimmich，1995-2-8.</p><p>        哨兵，S2级。</p><p>        魏格尔下意识眨了眨眼，确保自己没有眼花。</p><p>        但他没有。</p>
<hr/><p>① 莎士比亚《终成眷属》</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fateful day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>11月，从不做无产阶级开始。<br/>Attention：时间线会比较混乱，同一章写不代表是同一时间点哦www</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>23：4 我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害。因为你与我同在。你的杖，你的竿，都安慰我。（《诗篇》）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        人失血2000毫升，则可能出现严重出血性休克。</p><p>        莱诺一手扳着冷硬的乱石把自己往前拽，感觉自己的体温随着身下拖曳的血痕离体而去，捂在胸前的五指对汹涌淌出的血液来说根本无济于事，毕竟身上的血洞可不止一个。</p><p>        这倒水一样的出血量，那人肯定闻得见。</p><p>        莱诺觉得自己的血管都挂上了霜花，不然为什么连抬一抬手都要抽搐个没完。脑子里乱哄哄的，缺氧让他的思维滞重得仿佛吊着铅坠，而他能做的只是用力把寒冷的空气更深地拉进自己的肺里，保持这种让人绝望的清醒。</p><p>        他手抓了个空。乱石滩到头了，下方是空荡荡的山风和一段陡直的崖壁。</p><p>        莱诺没有探头出去看，他没时间了。尚在运作的听觉捕捉到了鞋底压过碎石冰碴的碎裂声，来人脚步轻快又放松，夹杂在三把古怪的呜噜声中——莱诺听得出那是犬科攻击前兴奋的低吼。看来来人已经放出了他的精神体，莱诺甚至闻得见他偾张的信息素，浓重得连高山的寒气都冲不开。</p><p>        还有五十米。他忍着剧痛慢慢把身子蜷起来，用两膝把自己撑在地上，埋在身体里的弹头让他痛哼出声，血液酣畅地落雨一般掉，在雪地上砸出一大片猩红冰花。剧痛带来的失神里他脑子里仿佛电影掉帧一样杂乱地闪过一堆画面，布兰特笑嘻嘻地把一堆游戏碟塞进他行李箱，Sonny在屏幕另一边祝贺他正式进塔说要请他吃饭，雪豹幼崽蓝盈盈的眼睛和白色的乒乓球，窗边轻声哼着摇篮曲的母亲……还有枯叶丛里翻滚的幼兽和抱着手笑得一脸欠揍的金发青年。</p><p>        雪豹不知道什么时候从图景里跑出来了，贴在他身侧朝着后方呜呜低吼，长尾威胁地摇动。</p><p>        “没事了，Lino，没事了……”莱诺闭上眼睛，伸手从下捞住Bellino的腹部摩挲了两下，“不会有事的。”</p><p>        他贝恩德·莱诺就算死都不会死得那么窝囊的。与其像困兽一样被人擒住，倒不如……</p><p>        身后的脚步声停了，伏击者音调古怪地嘟哝着什么。</p><p>        雪又开始下了。</p><p>        莱诺猛地睁开眼，绷紧了肌束中最后的力量朝前一冲，搂着Bellino一个翻身掉下悬崖。</p><p>        “In Nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti……”</p><p>        身体失重的最后一刻莱诺听见了熟悉的祷词，那声音虔诚而平稳，带着变声期特有的沙哑。</p><p>        但为何为他祷告的人身边站着一只刻耳柏洛斯？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “就这么小？”</p><p>        “就这么小。”</p><p>        基米希瞪着眼看着训练垫上那只约莫只有手掌大的小崽，试图把他和几个月前看见的那只半米多长，爬上爬下，一张嘴就两只大獠牙的豹子联系起来。格雷茨卡倒是抱着手一脸淡然，完全无视云豹的咿哇乱叫，仿佛他精神体就该是这么个被Walter推得到处乱滚还反抗无门的窝囊样子。</p><p>        “Walt，停下。”基米希伸手把趁人之危迫害回缩幼豹的Walter抓了回来，一边挑眉看着神游物外事不关己一样的卷毛向导，“你搞什么了？我一开始以为你只是捞人时过载。”</p><p>        格雷茨卡耸耸肩：“两支增幅打了，然后有点耗竭了，就这样。”</p><p>        “艹？两支？？？”基米希差点没从训练垫上弹起来，音调夸张，“你当增幅是生理盐水啊？那玩意儿一支下去都够要命了，你一个向导，两支？同时？”</p><p>        “我有啥办法？Max当时都进井了，我要捞他出来肯定得打。”格雷茨卡反而情绪稳定，手指在云豹两耳间挠了挠，轻轻一摆手把精神体收了起来，“理论来说哨兵进井十三分钟就会彻底迷失。我不动手就算Benni赶过来，Max也没有生还希望。”</p><p>        听人这么说基米希反而不知道该说什么，半晌无话，Walter不耐烦地蹬了他手臂一下。</p><p>        “那Max现在怎么样？”</p><p>        “……”格雷茨卡动作顿了一下，“他在英国，还没出重症监护。”</p><p>        “哦。”基米希知道他不知道的部分是什么：胸腹联合伤，失血性休克，反反复复的胸腹腔感染和仿佛无穷尽的手术，病危通知书上一份刚签好下一份又递出来。从后腰到前胸，一路多少脏器，换作他也会这样下刀的。</p><p>        因为就算脏器破裂和失血无法顷刻杀死目标哨兵，超额的痛楚也会强行刺激哨兵的神经中枢开启自我保护，所有五感和神识都会顷刻关停，哨兵将被逼掉入意识深处的“井”中。进井时间一旦超过极限，就算身体恢复了，哨兵的意识也将永远迷失在自己意识的深处。</p><p>        十三分钟是极限。</p><p>        但他们足足用了十五分钟。</p><p>        Walter直接从他怀里窜下地，烦躁地转个圈，发出一声猫不猫狗不狗的呜叫，凶巴巴努着一双琥珀色的猫眼睛往钟表方向望。他这几天就像磕了火药一样，稍有点事就噼里啪啦炸成个毛球，基米希都快怕了他了，天知道为什么亢奋成这样。</p><p>        “还不走啊？”格雷茨卡朝他抬抬下巴，一如既往地嘴上犯浑，“你家Hello Kitty很着急啊，等下又有训练？”</p><p>        基米希忙不迭按住几欲扑上去来两爪子的Walter，瞪了人一眼：“不是，我身份牌丢了，约了时间去技术部那边取。”</p><p>        “丢了？你不是去食堂找过了吗？没找着？”莱昂挑着眉，似乎对他身份牌的兴趣大于对自家精神体异常回缩状况的兴趣。</p><p>        “我要找着了我还再做一个干嘛？拿回去挂起来当风铃？”基米希抬着手臂让Walter爬到自己肩上，想起什么似的嘟哝，“不过你还别说这俩铁皮撞起来声音还挺好听。”</p><p>         格雷茨卡愣了一下，耳边一阵叮铃声逡巡而过，戚戚一笑：“是挺好听的。”</p><p>        “Leon，”基米希出门前放轻声音，“你知道这超出两分钟意味着什么吧？”</p><p>        就算身体愈合，从图景深处走出来的概率也不足四成。那个云雀一样的青年可能永远不会再醒过来，和他那只斑斓的小隼一起困在自己身体里直到生命结束。</p><p>        格雷茨卡耸耸肩：“我知道啊。”</p><p>        但基米希还盯着他。</p><p>        “……啧。”莱昂突然露出个讥讽的笑容，也不知道是在嘲笑他有些多余的担心还是嘲自己，“你知道云豹终身只认一个配偶吧？我和这家伙共生那么久，该学的不该学的都学了。”</p><p>        基米希还在质疑：“……这种东西也能共生？可别是你自己的决定赖到人家精神体头上，至少我脾气八成赖不了Walt。”</p><p>        “哎哟呵Jo你还挺有自知之明。”格雷茨卡假模假式地摆摆手权当告别，这次就确实在嘲讽他了，“说不定以后你遇上一位终身配偶的就能探究探究了。”</p><p>        基米希最后白了他一眼，一把把门关上。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wild and Woolly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2:6 至于那些有名望的，不论他是何等人，都与我无干。神不以外貌取人。那些有名望的，并没有加增我什么。（《加拉太书》）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        进塔第四天。</p><p>        塔是个很奇怪的地方，看着很质朴的结构，可沿着最外围的走道一路走却相当容易走过地方。窗口自外可以直望核心的瞭望塔，但向心内伸的走廊却七拐八拐的，好像能把流逝的时间拦在某个堆尘的角落，让人身处其中恍惚不知时日过。</p><p>        魏格尔至今不认路，这几天规规矩矩地按着穆勒教的路线从医务室走回向导宿舍。从穆勒嘴里抓重点比玩一起来找茬还难，讲了一路魏格尔跟听天书似的，只知道总塔单身向导和哨兵还是分开住的，但已结合的哨向似乎就不受限，大有先占了山头便是大王的意思。虽然说着路在嘴边，但魏格尔一向是一个要三刷游戏才认得全所有NPC的男人，所以除了在多特蒙德地方塔早就认识的熟人，医务室里的赫克托，神出鬼没的穆勒，隔壁的隔壁一个特别自来熟跟他同名的金毛小向导布兰特，其余的新同事攻略的进度等于零。</p><p>        如果基米希这种打照面也算的话，勉强算是从零突破吧。魏格尔盯着玻璃窗上自己的倒影皱眉，阳光底下玻璃的颜色让他想起了青年探询的绿眼睛。</p><p>        “Ju，Juuuuuu——！”格策在他眼前晃手，“怎么了？一副见了鬼的样子。”</p><p>        魏格尔回过神，摸了摸自己脸：“就走个神，他们开始了？”</p><p>        “嗯，”格策抱着手咬了口苹果，说话含含糊糊，“早开si了。”</p><p>        今天有实战课。说是实战，其实不过是领着一排比他小不了多少的毛孩子用异变的生物练练手。他们站在高处，看着下面跑来跑去的小人总有种在玩乐高的感觉。自从天灾发生，蜂拥而出的各种异变畸形生物的侵扰袭击让大部分地区变得不适宜人类居住。一般来说，清除这些异兽的任务都是让地方塔去做的，但既然总塔旁边刚好有这么个盛产异兽的裂谷，他们也就照单全收，权当练手的小玩具。</p><p>        拿怪兽练手，足以说明总塔都是怪物之中的怪物，但旁边这个悠哉游哉啃苹果的青年明显不是其中一份子——马里奥·格策是塔里唯一一个普通人，只是一个基因携带者。不过这对他来说也足够了，他的身份是动物学家，在各种X学家饭碗不保的今日，倒是靠着研究哨向和精神体之间的共生关系被请进了塔，过上了他口中“除了搞科研就是rua崽闲来没事八卦八卦”的枯燥无味生活。</p><p>        真枯燥啊，怪不得看上去长膘了。</p><p>        “欸，那个是谁？”魏格尔手指怼在玻璃窗上，尝试用指尖摁住金鬃狮子虽然相隔甚远但直径仍然可观的蓬蓬头，“家里是狮子那个。”</p><p>        格策想都没想接上：“Marc连字符Andre空格ter空格Stegen，ter空格Stegen是姓。”</p><p>        魏格尔用他44块脸部肌肉做出一个迷惑的表情：“有必要吗？”</p><p>        “有必要，每次都有人问他是不是有三个名字，Marc，Andre，还有ter。”格策一脸平淡，似乎他的坦然能够侧面佐证不少人认为这位哨兵有三个予名的事实，“那只狮子你可以叫他Bali，是个挺可爱的孩子，时不时会溜过来找Woody和Marco玩。”</p><p>        Woody是罗伊斯家里的猎豹，在多特蒙德时魏格尔见过，性格亲人喜欢玩耍，随便一撸就引擎似的呼噜，一般来说闲不太住，如果大白天他俩双双都不在。</p><p>        那大概率又跟他本体躲在哪吸猫薄荷了。</p><p> </p><p>        意外总是突如其来。</p><p>        格策背过身靠在窗台上，把啃完的苹果核扔进了最近的垃圾桶：“我们塔啥种类都有，猫啊狗啊天上飞的啊地上爬的啊，可大多数在现实世界现在只剩下动物园的保育种了……总感觉像是我们掠夺了他们灵魂一样。”</p><p>        “……所以我们是掠夺了穆托的灵魂吗？”</p><p>        “什么？”格策挑眉。</p><p>        魏格尔面如菜色地瞪着眼，手指把玻璃戳的咚咚响：“那玩意儿！MUTO(注1)！！我们有掠夺哥斯拉的灵魂吗别告诉我你们还揍过哥斯拉！”</p><p>        格策转身定睛往外看的时候，那只巨大生物正将它的第二支螯足伸出裂谷。它身后拖曳着完全不搭调的长尾，看上去像只大型竹节虫和螳螂以及蜈蚣的混搭，目测快有两层楼的高度，一次性满足了魏格尔对灾变后异变生物能有多丑的好奇。它似乎对四散奔命的新兵们兴趣很大，踏着口器摩擦的嘶嘶声朝塔的方向疾行而来。</p><p>        靠北我要跟穆托脸贴脸了吗？魏格尔差点没吓得背过气，甚至丢脸地拽住了格策的衣袖。结果格策只是带着一种过来人的沉稳把他的爪子撇开：“慌啥呢，又不是啥大事。说了有防御系统，而且下面一溜的高级哨兵你还觉得你这一把皮包骨比人家腱子肉好吃啊？”</p><p>        “对不起我并不觉得那是有效的安慰方式，”魏格尔狠狠瞪了人一眼，往后挪了两步，“下面都是来参训的小朋友！来几个高级哨兵都顾不上！”</p><p>        对人的控诉格策耸了耸肩：“放心好啦，防御系统5分钟左右就会张开。Marc还是次席哨兵，曾经还是按部就班升首席的人选，就是半路杀出……”</p><p>        “要10分钟才会张开。”一个人影突然从窗外降落，一下踩在了窗沿上，一把推开窗，成功把惊弓之鸟魏格尔吓得尖叫出声，“Matthias刚刚‘开小差’了，现在才到主控室……欸Mario你扶一下那位，他要摔了。”</p><p>        “说曹操曹操到啊，”格策一把抄住呜哇鬼叫完就往后倒的魏格尔，“Jo你都多少次了，就不能好好走路吗，非得那么吓人。”</p><p>        基米希只是撇嘴斜了吓到失魂的人一眼，随手收回了腰上的吊索后却没有进来的意思，支着一条腿坐下，另一条腿搭在外面晃荡，甚至还打开了一包零食开始一边观察一边磕：“没办法这样比较快，只靠下面拖不住10分钟的。Mario你俩要吃吗？”</p><p>        “不要，但我可以帮你拿着。”格策叹口气接住基米希递过来的小包零食，“就拖延一下而已，没必要太过吧？”</p><p>        基米希没回答，冲他们笑笑，在他手里又拿了块饼干叼在嘴里，扶着窗框站起来。</p><p>        “疯了吗这里5层！离地至少15米！”魏格尔终于在灌进来的热风里头醒了醒脑子，也不知道哪来的勇气直接拽住了人手腕，“你要怎么降落？靠摔！？你有常识吗！”</p><p>        基米希神色不耐地扭头，另一只手把叼着的饼干推进齿关。魏格尔几乎是片刻间就感觉到他体温用一种违背人体生理极限的速度急急上升，周遭的信息素也突然暴涨。</p><p>        他在暴走。魏格尔感觉背后一凉。他在把自己推向暴走。</p><p>        “这位Doctor，”这是基米希第三次跟他对视，体内急速爬升的肾上腺素让哨兵的瞳孔扩张到危险的地步。他轻轻松松挣开了魏格尔的手，“这里是总塔，我也不是你病人，你别他妈的跟我讲什么医嘱。”</p><p>        魏格尔如鲠在喉。</p><p>        虫怪距离塔基只有咫尺。基米希反而朝向他蹲了下来，以他为圆心的精神波动如同碎裂的玻璃器皿一样锐利却不可控地扩散。</p><p>        “Hush little baby……”他突然挂着笑竖起一根指头挡在唇边，语气戏谑，“Don’t say a word.（注2）”</p><p>        话音刚落他便一个翻身往后跃，反倒是魏格尔宛如被牵引一样往前扑，扒着窗台看着人漂亮地完成一个空中转体，用吊索卡住了下两层楼的窗框后踩着墙体向外腾起，两手在腰间一推娴熟地抽出打开两柄弯曲的刀锋，扣着刀头的圆环轻松一转便握紧，借着重力直接没入异形生物体节之间的夹缝，蛮横地在肉间一转，竟然把坚实的外骨骼崩开了一个一臂长的豁口。</p><p>        这特么好像开龙虾壳的手法。魏格尔还想往外探身看清楚些，被格策一把拽回去，还关上了窗，窗外特尔施特根趁着异兽受扰定在原地砍去它身后的节肢：“交给他们好了，防御系统就架在墙面外一点点，电压高着呢快回来。”</p><p>        魏格尔似乎还没回过神，指着窗外逼问：“你们总塔都这样打架？让哨兵暴走？一旦暴走冷静不下来就只有进井一条路！不要命吗！”</p><p>        “冷静一下冷静一下，”格策拍着他肩膀让他安定一点，“那是约书亚·基米希，他打架不讲道理也不要命，这是他的习惯，没事的。他能自己冷静下来。”</p><p>       “开什么玩笑，哨兵暴走怎么自主冷静！？”魏格尔举着手躲开人的接触表示拒绝接受，“他有这个技能他怎么不当个次席玩？”</p><p>        格策反而叉着腰笑：“他的确不用当次席啊，他是未来的首席，Bastian接下来就是他。”</p><p>        “慢着……他精神体都还没成年吧？才那么小？”魏格尔一时间不知道作何反应，自己刚刚是开罪了未来首席这件事暂且不谈，未来首席的精神体是一只能站上人肩膀的袖珍小猫更让他茫然不解。</p><p>        窗外的基米希刚刚把腰间的吊索扣在了勾在外骨骼间的刀上，扳动开关同时踩着异兽的体节往下跳，稳稳翻身一个落地，于此同时异兽被吊索狠狠地砸到防御电网上，顷刻成了一具焦尸。</p><p>        “幸好Jo听不见不然他又得生气了……”格策往外看了一眼，叹口气慢悠悠地解释，“小是小，但已经成年了。他家精神体是猫科里最小的一种，也是捕猎成功率最高的一种，号称‘蚁丘之虎’的黑足猫。时代变了，教科书总有那么点滞后，不过早就不是靠拼精神体块头的时候了。”</p><p>        基米希的精神体不知道什么时候窜出来了，趴在人头发上懒洋洋地看着吊在墙体上的异兽尸体。而它刚刚暴走完的本体没事人一样捏着指关节，甚至还抬头对上了魏格尔的目光。</p><p>        魏格尔突然觉得自己好像摊上事了。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>注1：MUTO：Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism (未确认巨大陆生生命体)，来自2014年电影《哥斯拉》</p><p>注2：Hush little baby don't say a word：来自英语童谣《 Hush Little Baby 》</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>6：38 你们要给人,就必有给你们的，并且用十足的升斗，连摇带按、上尖下流地倒在你们怀里;因为你们用什么量器量给人,也必用什么量器给你们。（《路加福音》）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    墨菲定律怎么说的来着？你越担心某件事情发生，那这件事情就一定会大摇大摆的，开满嘲讽的一边践踏着你的意愿一边发生，俗称怕啥来啥。但魏格尔拿希波克拉底祖师爷发誓他真的只是想把前几天捡到的身份牌和书交给另一个黑头发的尤里安，让他转个手交给基米希。机会都是给有准备的人的，因为对没准备的人来说，捧着东西走个路听个歌不慎感觉到奇怪的精神波动一个好奇然后在某条走廊深处捡到另一个“不应该见面的”当事人这不叫机会，叫单刀赴会。</p><p>    所谓“精神力感知”对魏格尔来说还是个新玩意儿：他不是非常清楚这是啥，而且时不时也会有点感应失灵，新手上路要求总不能过多。但他再次拿希波克拉底祖师爷发誓，基米希的情况不算好，即使他正气势汹汹地掐着自己领子并精准地怼进了墙角，周身的精神波动还是出卖了青年已经在崩溃边缘的现状。五感紊乱带来的过度兴奋会让血液流速加快和体温飙升，他试探性地抓住基米希的手腕，隔着指尖的皮肤都能感觉到随着急跳的脉搏翻涌的高温。</p><p>    “嘿，Joshua，Jo，你听我说。”他也不是没见过情绪激动的病人，一边握着人手腕一边举起另一只手表示没有敌意，“你现在情况不太妙，先放开我冷静一下好不好？”</p><p>    基米希看起来已经没有心思听他讲话了，精神屏障罢工自然无法自我管理五感，从外界涌入的过量信息让他头痛欲裂，甚至连精神体都无法维持。黑足猫在地上弓着脊背恐吓地呜叫几声，就在空气中消弭成一片金粉直至彻底不见。</p><p>    “你他妈在啰嗦什么啊？！”基米希几乎是从混乱和疼痛里挤出那么一句语法通顺的话，更加没有心情表示客套，“别跟我逼逼什么医嘱！从你包里拿出点向导素给我就好！Doctor！”</p><p>    魏格尔有点愕然：“什么？”</p><p>    “向导素！！”基米希快要在信息过载里发疯，一只手按住自己脑袋好像这样能防止它炸掉，“小白片啊？哪个词你听不懂！！！”</p><p>    魏格尔平淡地看着他挣扎，突然开口：“……你他妈根本就不能自主冷静对吧？你所谓的自主冷静其实只是以撕裂精神屏障为代价强行停止暴走，装什么黑暗哨兵*呢？”</p><p>    基米希的呻吟戛然而止，被人话语激起的暴怒让他的音调一级级拔高：“你，在，说，什么？”</p><p>    “自然是医嘱啊。”魏格尔慢悠悠地一只手摸上人肘关节，在两块骨头间的麻穴猝不及防狠狠一摁，趁着未来首席手臂发麻头脑发昏的一瞬间转身一个擒拿把人摁在墙上，二话不说打开自己精神网，“精神屏障撕裂会让感官受不同程度的影响，你多次暴走，为了不让人发现也没有让向导梳理，你已经没有嗅觉了，听觉也有点影响了，我说的没错吧？”</p><p>    然而基米希比他想象的还要倔，而且被一个新兵摁着似乎让他更恼火了：“我不知道你在瞎说什么！我警告你放开！除非你不想要你的手！！”</p><p>    “如果你听觉还在，你在我走过来的时候就会躲起来。而如果你嗅觉还在你就不会说这句话，更加不会问我拿向导素——危害向导是重罪，向导也不会随身带他们本身有的东西，你从头到尾都不清楚我是个向导，因为你根本闻不到信息素！你还敢说你不知道我在说什么？”魏格尔被人手劲扭得生疼，没别的法子只能往人膝弯一顶让人老实点，“我他妈的发过希波克拉底誓言*的不可能看着你死在这！你这精神屏障破得跟个渔网似的，我只能挑要紧的几个漏洞补补！”</p><p>    基米希终于是不情不愿地停止挣扎了，单单信息过载一项就让他筋疲力竭，更别说现在魏格尔向导身份一亮也不好对人动粗，虽然不乐意但还是默许了。魏格尔倒也没浪费时间，熟练地捂上人额头给人一个临时链接便开始动用自己精神力给人修补，还不忘打趣：“至少38℃，你再暴走久一点怕不是能把自己烧到脏器受损。”</p><p>    “要你啰嗦，嘶……”基米希倒没躲开人放在自己额头上的手，偏过脸嘟哝，“你说话怎么都奇奇怪怪的，又是什么迷走神经又是脏器……”</p><p>    修补工作比想象中容易上手，也没多耗神，魏格尔耸耸肩，有种久违的在手术台上聊天的既视感：“以前是医生嘛，职业病。”</p><p>    基米希只是不置可否地哼了一声，随着致命的漏洞被修补呼吸和体温都趋于正常，同时回归平稳的还有他的脾气，只是看上去有点疲累：他并没有穿一般塔内要求的军装制服而是穿了更宽松容易活动的训练服，怕不是出去哪里执行过任务回来突发崩溃——而且指不定又暴走过了。魏格尔抬眼觑人侧脸，试图从青年半垂的金棕睫毛和笔直的鼻梁线条上找出他自毁倾向的来源，但直至他把那几个致命空隙修补完都没想明白，是啥人放着好端端一个二十郎当岁的生活不过把自己往鬼门关推。</p><p>    恢复精神的基米希没给他思考的时间，一结束便轻松卸掉了他的压制，扭着手腕转过身皱着脸：“你们职业病还包括喷香水啊？”</p><p>    “什么香水？”魏格尔没料到这个展开，抬手在自己衣袖那闻，只闻到洗涤剂的一点化学品味，“我哪敢用？你们满塔都是嗅觉过度敏感的大兄弟，连发胶洗衣液甚至洗手液都不敢用有味儿的，你给我七八十个胆子我都不敢喷。”</p><p>    基米希明显不满意这个解释：“用了还算了，还一股娘唧唧的花香味……”</p><p>    魏格尔感觉自己受到了莫须有的侮辱：“喂！你不能凭空污人清白啊！我啥都没用！……须后水没有那么长留香时间而且也不是花香的！”</p><p>    “那更要命，如果信息素是花香调，怕不是图景一片花海，《纳尼亚传奇》看多了吗亲爱的露西*？”基米希抱着手靠墙上，饶有兴致地看着人努力“自证清白”。</p><p>    看起来这位未来首席还是有点人间的爱好的，轮到魏格尔要保持情绪稳定了：“我不知道，我没进去过，也没有精神体，自己信息素啥味我还真不清楚。谢了您嘞。”</p><p>     “那你居然还是个向导？”基米希盯着他的眼神仿佛在盯一个世界十大未解之谜，可没过多会便兴趣缺缺地撤回眼神打算往外走，“算了我不关心你那些有的没的。不过今天还是谢谢了，改天请你吃饭。”</p><p>    “不行。”</p><p>    “什么不行？”</p><p>    魏格尔还在揪着自己衣领子试图闻味儿：“只是补了几个关键的孔隙而已，你下次一个暴走就全部回到原点，肯定要全部补完。要你去找其他向导你肯定是不乐意，那我干脆送佛送到西。”</p><p>    “不需要。”基米希一口回绝，“到此为止，我不想欠你人情，我也不需要你费心。”</p><p>    “我说你到底有什么毛病？你没懂吗？你再崩溃一次你就只有死了！”</p><p>    “我死不死也轮不着你管！”基米希没等他话说完就厉声咆哮，得亏这经过人少而且距离训练区域够远，不然就这么一嗓子能直接吼到德拉克斯勒这个八卦兔子精耳边。但基米希显然没考虑太多，一声落下走廊又陷入了静谧，只是相比之下如今的静谧仿佛能往人皮肤里渗，让人坐立不安，可又惶惑不已。</p><p>    僵持许久，终于还是魏格尔率先开口：“你不想欠我人情，那这样吧，我们做个交易：我帮你把精神屏障补好，你帮我一个忙。”</p><p>    “什么忙？”基米希克制地站着，绿眼睛在灯光下透明得像无机质。</p><p>    “帮我离开这。”</p><p>    基米希没回话，只是挑起了一边眉毛表示疑惑，但他还在听。</p><p>    “我本来以为只要过两年还没出现精神体，我就会自动降格成伴侣然后就能走人，直到Jonas告诉我他曾经也是伴侣身份呆在总塔那么多年。”魏格尔把自己的身份牌攥到手里，笑得有点讽刺，“可我不想留在这，别说两年，两个月都不太想呆。我一个人肯定走不了，但如果加上你……说不定可以试试呢？”</p><p>    “别人想破头都想进来，你居然想着出去？”金发哨兵只是抱着手，歪头看着魏格尔把散在一边的书和身份牌收拾起来塞自己手里，“还问我什么毛病，我还要问你有什么毛病呢。”</p><p>    “如你所言：要你啰嗦。”魏格尔学着基米希稍稍带点西南口音的语气梗了回去，举起一只手，“成交？”</p><p>    基米希抱着书看了他好一会，好似他面前就摆着天平和砝码来裁决这个交易是否划算，盯着人的绿眼睛微微晃动，让人想起天平上摆动的指针。</p><p>    半晌，青年伸出手握住另一只，指针停止了摆动。</p><p>    “成交。”</p>
<hr/><p>*黑暗哨兵：哨兵中的稀有品种，有着极端的自控能力，能够控制好自己的情绪，理论上不存在情绪失控的时候，不需要向导的辅助。</p><p>*希波克拉底誓言：所有医学生入学都必须背诵并且宣誓的誓言。</p><p>*《纳尼亚传奇》、露西：来自《纳尼亚传奇3》，其中有百合花海的情节。露西是纳尼亚传奇里四兄妹最小的妹妹。阿鸡是用梗调侃小魏身上未知香味娘气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Only my salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>9：13 经上说：“我喜爱怜恤，不喜爱祭祀”。这句话的意思你们且去揣摩。我来本不是召义人，乃是召罪人。（《马太福音》）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    今晚是满月。</p><p>    尼克拉斯·聚勒坐在床上，看着被窗框栏杆切割成几片的惨白的月光，光柱在地上投出一块梯形的斑块，连其中的自如浮动的尘絮都被点燃一样泛着银光，仿佛是月中人的吐息。</p><p>    这是在这看见的第几个满月了？聚勒记不大清楚了，他连自己年纪都记不大清楚，大概是十八岁之后的第十个，或者第十一个。在不知道第十个还是第十一个满月前他被卖到这里，草草地被关在这个与监牢无异的地方。这是个地下格斗场，是黑塔众多鲜为人知的营利来源之一。此地唯一的节目只有死斗，每晚底下那个巨大的铁笼旁边都会围满癫狂的人群，手中紧攥着筹码和赌资，朝着笼内舍命厮杀的两人嘶吼尖叫。昏暗摇晃的灯光，做作暴露的女郎，身体倒地的闷响和横飞的血肉，这是聚勒对这日复一日生活的唯一记忆。这里的格斗不限条件，百无禁忌，登上擂台的有为生计所迫的普通人，有为赏金而来的雇佣兵，有专业的拳手，也有单纯嗜血好杀的亡命徒，甚至会有游离体系之外的护卫。</p><p>    聚勒跟他们都不一样，他是哨兵，实打实的分化成功的哨兵，也是格斗场老板圈养的守住高额赏金的王牌。他被卖来这只是为了接替上一位死去的王牌，聚勒没见过他，没人聊起过他的死因，甚至无人提过他的名字。三小时前他刚刚结果第四十七位挑战者，那人用偷带的小刀划伤了他的膝盖和肋部，聚勒扭断了他的脖子——纵然他根本不想这么干，但这是赌博，所有筹码都需要用一个人的死亡作结。这次是这个人的，下次说不定就是自己的。</p><p>    还在“学校”的时候——他和塞尔克用这个名字称呼那个搜集被贩卖过来的小孩的监牢——聚勒也曾设想过逃离的可能，当然也有一两次尝试，最后换来的只有身上深浅不一的疤痕增生和更重的镣铐。如今他被带到这里，纵然想尽办法，在大概五六个月前和塞尔克也断了联系，感觉是彻底堕入了樊笼，以死相搏不过是换一针走私而来的向导素酊剂和苟活下去的权力。他的血好像已经在那个铁笼里流光了，经由他的手从别人的身体里凉却，现在他就跟个打空的针筒一样空无一物。</p><p>    倒也不是孤身一人。白色的熊崽子突然从被单下滚出来，扒着他手臂要往上挣。</p><p>    “嘿Django！别闹！”聚勒抬手把北极熊崽子抄回怀里，Django用他才听得见的小孩子的声音咯咯笑着去抓他手心，毛皮干净得像抱着一团雪。</p><p>    “他叫Django？好少见的名字欸。”</p><p>    “谁？！”聚勒被角落传来的轻笑声吓得脊背都拔凉，从靴筒抽出防身的锯片，绷紧身躯死死盯着声音传出的方向——这个人来了有多久？为什么自己一个哨兵完全没察觉到他的半点气息和声响？更重要的是他来这要干什么？</p><p>    “嗯……我是谁不重要。”对方温润的嗓音比身体更早地步出黑暗，仅凭三言两句根本无法判断他的年龄，“借你这里躲一下那些散场的观众，顺带一提，刚刚格挡后卸掉人武器那一下挺干净的。”</p><p>    聚勒反而更紧张了，握着锯条往后靠着柜子保护后背：“你……你来这干什么？我先跟你说好了我可是个哨兵，我可是会动手的！”</p><p>    来人仿佛被逗乐了，“我知道啊，”他悠悠哉哉地从阴影里踱出，那一框的月色正好照亮了他的脸和用发箍箍住的深棕鬈发，金属身份牌嵌在窄细的黑项圈正中央，堪堪卡在喉结以下，“恰巧我也是嘛。你也别慌，我来这只不过执行任务而已，你又不是目标对象。”</p><p>    作为哨兵对方的信息素收得也太好了。聚勒一时间有些发愣，感觉呼吸和思考第一次无法同时进行，哨兵过人的视力让他能看清来人冷光之下月色洌洌的睫毛和瞳眸，恍惚也分不清到底是谁在发光。可能是自己眼底太浅，或者以貌取人，但这人真的不像个哨兵。</p><p>    漂亮得也太不像个哨兵了。</p><p>    然而这厢一时失语，在地上的熊崽子却不依了，咿呀咆哮着在地上一滚就迈着四只小短腿凶巴巴冲着人颠过去，聚勒还没来得及开口拦，从人身后闪出一只白狼直接挡在熊崽子和人之间，吓得Django一屁股往地上坐，重心一失又啪唧往后摔了，一边大字形挣扎一边哆嗦着哭叫。</p><p>    “喂！不许吓唬小朋友！”反而是青年不乐意，在白狼脑袋上不轻不重拍了一下，刚刚还龇着两只尖牙的精神体拿蓝眼睛瞪回去，被人警告性的一指才嗷呜着不知在跟本体嘟哝什么，跳两步撤回人身后。</p><p>    Django到底还小，被吓坏了只会趔趄跑回来，被人抱回怀里还委委屈屈缩成一团，本想冲底下大他几号的狼耸鼻子龇牙，人家一个眼色过来又缩进臂间，大有在怂和莽之间仰卧起坐的趋势。</p><p>    “哇对不起啊吓到他了！”青年歉意地合掌一笑，用腿把自己精神体往后赶，换来裤管上愤愤不平一个牙印，“精神体那么小呀？你才刚觉醒吧，在这干嘛呢？”</p><p>    聚勒觉得自己有了信息处理困难症，就像攥着滚烫的一杯热水却顾虑着漂亮的玻璃杯，神经系统在叫骂，大脑皮层却嬉笑着本末倒置，告诉他是既然玻璃杯好看，那烫伤就是你活该。</p><p>    我活该，我真的活该。</p><p>    “我……呃，我是被卖过来的，也不算刚觉醒，觉醒了好几个月了。”他把锯条放下，想插回靴筒里却错开好几次，低头找位置的时候又听见青年在轻笑，差点没让他把锯条插进袜子里，“小时候就被拐了，转了好几手就在这了。我保证这是实话……”</p><p>    “这样啊，可是这里明天就要关掉了哦。”</p><p>    “为什么？”</p><p>    “老板死了嘛。”青年答得理所当然，挑眉点着手指，“大概连着一，二，三……六个安保人员吧。你算是自由了，有打算吗？”</p><p>    大概二十分钟前他还在盯着窗户数灰尘，答案自然是显而易见：“没……没有。”</p><p>    “那……”青年靠了过来，站在光柱的正中央歪着头笑，聚勒终于闻到一点他身上的气息，但他形容不出来，思考的余裕都被拿去给心脏起搏，“要不跟我回塔？塔里有专门帮你们的人员。当然我只是提议你不一定……”</p><p>    “好。”</p><p>    “……哇哦。”青年好像对他不假思索的反应感到意外，眼神微微晃动了一下，“我……行，那就走吧，抱抱熊小朋友。”</p><p>    “我叫Niklas，叫Niki就行。抱抱熊这个称呼还是给他吧。”聚勒把熊崽子在怀里颠了个转，往人方向挪了两步。青年此时顺手解开了发箍，理了理半长的头发。</p><p>    然后他闻见起伏的尘土和带霜的岩石，碾碎在草木之间的露水和下沉的来自天际的凉风——他闻起来就像旷野的夜色，星子和穹窿，像曾经一切可望不可及的自由。</p><p>    “好吧Niki，我叫Sebastian Rudy，叫Basti就行。”鲁迪笑着朝他伸出手，“我们走吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 恋の予感</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这次遛一下1929♥</p><p>点击领取你的小警犬和甜心鹅哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2:3 我的良人在男子中，如同苹果树在树林中。我欢欢喜喜坐在他的荫下，尝他果子的滋味，觉得甘甜。（《雅歌》）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    从能记事开始，他对这个世界的认知是充斥着各种气味的，甚至比起色彩和形状都来得鲜明易懂。</p><p>    四岁上，跟所有小孩一样，他也并不觉得自己有什么异常，直到他跟着气味跑到了一个街区外的糖果铺，罢工的空调让橱窗里的糖果在暑热里仿佛吐息一般散逸着甜味，甚至在被哥哥拽回去的路上，他鼻尖还能闻见蜂蜜和香草籽的香气。他不死心地拽人衣袖，一遍遍问周围的人为什么没闻到，得到的只是无奈的注视或者放到手里的几颗巧克力。</p><p>    七岁上，他的世界开始越来越鲜明，鲜明到甚至有点让人痛苦。某天家里来了几个奇怪的人，神神秘秘地跟爸妈谈了好几个小时，几天后他就被塞上去往勒沃库森的列车，抱着自己的小书包坐在包厢里哭哭啼啼了一路，最后被另外几个神神秘秘的人领到了他接下来要度过整个少年时期的学校，里面塞满了来自各地的，跟他一样觉得常人嘴里的鸟语花香都是折磨的孩子。他第一次听到“哨兵向导”这个概念，但是他还是觉得自己像被滴入液体沙漏里染错了色的油滴，无论先行觉醒的是视觉嗅觉听觉触觉味觉甚至是协调能力，未经完全分化的同龄人理应不会有信息素，气味上不会有差别，可为什么在他的认识里所有人闻着都不是一个味道？</p><p>    十四岁上，他五感和身体能力都开始处处领先，距离成为真正的哨兵只差获得他的精神体。他不是很在意，亦或者说他实在不知道如何去在意：父母和兄姊跟这个体系没半点关系，他们出身平凡生活平淡身体素质一般，更别说能跟时任勒沃库森王牌一样在牛顿的棺材板上肆意空翻跑酷。比起很多亲人有相关背景的“大院子弟”，他活得就像霍格沃茨里的麻瓜种，天生对这些非人的追求无甚热情，学多一套套路还不如想方设法拿个长效一点的临时链接回家吃妈妈的炖菜。他拿着新身份牌，听教官热情洋溢地陈述他如何如何具有完全分化的潜能，假装自己也很高兴，实际上只是在悄悄留意着空气里各种交杂的气味。他还是在想念家乡三条街外的糖果店，虽然他如今独身坐列车已经不会哭鼻子，甚至学会了通过鼻尖气味的涨落揣摩人的心思，他跟谁都玩得来，但他还是会怀念那些简单美好的气味搭乘着初夏的徐风而来的时刻，即使他也逐渐明白哨兵向导的世界和他七岁之前的世界隔着无形有形的屏障，如今他一脚踏进这个世界，以后便不能再回头。</p><p>    十七岁上，他在梦醒之间恍恍惚惚好像掉进了一片草坪，他本以为是思乡情切导致梦里都要去小时候跑过的草地上滚两滚，结果恍惚醒过来觉得自己怀里有什么东西，从被窝里捞出来一看是只黑不溜秋的奶狗，闻着甚至还有点新刈青草的味儿。</p><p>    然后他就站这儿了。</p><p>    勒沃库森地方塔，某一层楼，的某一条走廊上。</p><p>    Duo没了，又双叒叕撒手没了。</p><p>    Duo是他的精神体，是只德国牧羊犬，虽然刚出来的时候黑得五官不分，但注册身份到正式进地方塔折腾了俩月，Duo就长势喜人地从炭条一样的玩意儿变成了囫囵一个毛球，怪讨人喜欢的。他期间也打了个电话回家宣布这崽子并不是和Paul一个品种，他爸爸一边rua Paul一边笑出声：“跟我们警队*的Luke小时候一样。”</p><p>    “Luke是谁？”</p><p>    “我们一只警犬。” 爸爸还是很开心，然后他就听见了Paul爪子落地啪啦啪啦跑开的声音，万物有灵且美，那Paul当然也有几率有灵而且有宫斗小碧池的嫉妒心，“那看起来我们家倒也出了只小警犬。”</p><p>    “Pa……”他尬得想跨线伸手捂住他爹的嘴，“他就是只普通的德国牧羊犬，距离警犬远着呢。”</p><p>    “谁知道呢？警犬不好养，说不定过两个月他跑得比你还快。”</p><p>    ——这句是真话。</p><p>    甭管他是不是警犬，Duo自从会跑会跳就仿佛上满了发条，瞅着机会就会撒开四只肉肉的小短爪到处瞎跑。这不他刚打个领带的功夫，Duo就带着他的贝雷帽一起失踪，追着追着甚至自己都不知道自己在哪儿。进塔欢迎仪式二十分钟后就要开始了，他套着一身碍手碍脚的军装在陌生的走廊里举目四顾心茫然，只能闷着头往前走，走到哪算哪，实在不行把那个死孩子强行收回来就好了。</p><p>    走了两步，他突然闻到了什么，朦朦胧胧的甜味淡薄得就像隔了一个街区，不留心根本闻不见。他没法形容那是什么，它不同于单糖果糖那种纯粹的糖味儿，更像是一种清冷和甜蜜的杂糅，时隐时现的仿佛是呼吸的活物。他恍恍惚惚地像被拽回了四岁的某天，毫不犹豫地跟了过去。</p><p> </p><p>    他作为向导的人生，大概可以完美匹配他的游戏水平。</p><p>    比较菜。部分时候能把“比较”去掉。</p><p>    当然他相比起大部分同龄人还是相当优越的，例如精神力底子厚调整技术也可屏障修复啥的也能做，但就是有一点。</p><p>    作用距离比较短，跑太远了随时断联。</p><p>    他也不是没拜托过莱诺带他出去跑跑任务好升级，但众所周知莱诺跟他家雪豹一个样，能跑酷绝不走步能翻山绝不走路，一跑出去两丈远拉都拉不住，而他只能一边跟在后面吭哧吭哧跑一边给人费劲儿分配五感重塑屏障，一仗下来穷凶极恶的异兽没打几只，正义的一方向导就要歇菜了，莱诺还得费劲给他扛回去。就这么靠着莱诺的无私奉献，他水到了B级出头，勉强能过总塔的考核。但如今莱诺一个招呼就进了总塔，留在勒沃库森的他便失去了忠实的大腿。</p><p>    他愁啊，愁得每天晚上都在撸他精神体肚皮，仿佛要把人家的肚皮毛都撸秃掉。</p><p>    他精神体叫Chaka，是只身形横竖都颇伟岸的帝企鹅，现如今正站在走廊正中站着装睡，假装自己不清楚菜鸡向导成长的烦恼。</p><p>    “Chaka，我好歹把你拉扯到那么大，你就帮Papa想想主意好不好？”</p><p>    “……”Chaka干脆把脑袋别到后面，坦然地继续装睡。</p><p>    他本来还想责备两句自家精神体的冷漠无情，耳边突然听见了什么小动物嗤嗤的喘息声，刚转过头就看见一个棕黑的小毛球拖着不合身的小背带顶着顶过大的贝雷帽，噗一声撞到了Chaka的肚皮上，贝雷帽歪了歪直接掉到了地上，小毛球撞得一个趔趄，发出了一声惨兮兮的呜叫。</p><p>    “哇哦小朋友！”他赶忙蹲下把还有点晕乎的小毛团捞起来，顺手把贝雷帽一下扣在了Chaka头上，“你是谁家的啊？怎么跑到这来了？”</p><p>    小奶狗被抱起来也乖得很，大耳朵还没支楞起来，圆溜溜一双乌豆似的眼睛——但一捧到手上他就感觉到了另一个人流动的精神力，蓬勃地鼓动着，应该是哪个小年轻跑丢的精神体。</p><p>    “也是哦今天有一批小孩进来，那就不奇怪了……你是什么品种的呀？欸你说我好像也听不懂。”他把太妃糖一样的奶狗抱进怀里，还是忍不住摸了一把软塌塌的大耳朵，“唔这背带也太大了吧？你还得长大一点点才用得上啊。”</p><p>    小奶狗非常亲人，小尾巴摇成花儿就冲着人奶声奶气地叫。他顿时将满脑子的升级大计一忘皆空，爱不释手地抱着一只来自陌生哨兵的精神体就开始rua个不停，甚至因为太专心于怀里毛茸茸的小太妃糖，完全没有留意到走廊尽头走过来的另外一个人。</p><p>    “……不好意思？”直到人开口了他才意识到旁边多出一个人，乍看是位瘦高的少年，一头黑鬈发，两颊还有点未发育完全的婴儿肥，“呃，那是我的精神体……”</p><p>    “啊不好意思！”他赶忙将怀里的狗崽递给人，随随便便就抱着陌生人的精神体让他脸有点发烫，“我刚刚看他跑过来撞到了才抱起来的，如果冒犯了真的很对不起啊。”</p><p>    少年看上去有些发愣，一手接过了奶狗另一手却在下意识刮自己的鼻尖，倒是奶狗回了自己本体手上还不住摇着尾巴，小爪子在空中扒拉想回到这边，弄得少年只好抱紧了一点：“他好像很喜欢你？”</p><p>    “可能因为我家里养了一条狗，身上沾了点味道吧？”他毫不多心，伸手去捏小爪子，顺口跟人攀谈，“你几岁？看上去跟我弟弟差不多大诶。”</p><p>    少年又下意识揉了揉鼻尖：“十七。”</p><p>    “那就同岁。”他抬头朝人笑了笑，没有留意人瞬间慌乱的神色。</p><p>    “您……您弟弟也在塔里吗？”</p><p>    “别用您啦听着像糟老头，用你就好。”他直起身跟人谈笑，悄悄目测少年跟自己差不多的个头，“Jannis他不在塔里，他是个普通人。但我还有个小弟弟Jascha，好像说也能分化……不过才十七就进来了啊？还习惯吗？”</p><p>    “还行，跟在学校也没差多少。”少年放松了一点，隐秘地深呼吸一口气后朝他伸出了手，“说那么久还没自我介绍呢。我叫Kai Harvetz，哨兵，刚刚进地方塔还有很多不懂的地方，有多指教。”</p><p>    他反而被人谦卑的措辞惹得想笑，实际上他也这么干了，咯咯笑着握上哈弗茨的手掌：“Julian Brandt，向导，叫Jule就好，很高兴认识你。”</p><p>    “那你喊我Harvey就好。”哈弗茨抓了抓他一头黑发，“Kai听起来……有点像个女孩子。*”</p><p>    “Copy that.”布兰特给他敬了个不正式的军礼，挂着两个酒窝冲人笑，“Harvey.”</p><p>    哈弗茨脑子里一瞬间过掉了很多东西，手心的巧克力，街区拐角的邮筒，新身份牌，面前人弯起的灰色眼睛和露出的牙套*，然后一切仿佛都回到了四岁的某日，他在草坪上捡起掉落的皮球，擦肩而过的风里有糖果和香草籽的味道。</p><p>    他好像不是那么想念那家糖果店了。</p>
<hr/><p>*是真的，小凯爸爸是警察，麻麻是律师，他是个公检法之家（？</p><p>*也是真的，Kai这个名字很妙，妙就妙在他男女不分（？</p><p>*更加是真的，现实里的布胖带过牙套也带过固定器（好像戴过的人也不少</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Saudade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>★这次是【狮糯线】（CP还是会尽量分线，只要不是影响主线的事件就会分线</p><p>★Warning: 神神叨叨警告！千字废话警告！意识流描写警告！</p><p>★可配Climbing Up the Walls-Radiohead 食用</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>90：9，10 我们经过的日子都在你震怒之下；我们度尽的年岁好像一声叹息。我们一生的年日是七十岁，若是强壮可到八十岁；但其中所矜夸的不过是劳苦愁烦，转眼成空，我们便如飞而去。（《诗篇》）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    他觉得自己在梦游。</p><p>    时值子夜，廊道灯光全熄，这种程度的黑暗对哨兵来说自然不算什么，马克能看见墙体确凿地伸向远处，但在墙面和自己皮肤之间是滞重到能拖慢时间的黑暗，感官的触角仿佛被裹在蛇腹之中，而这具身体是那个从虚无里汲取实感的蛇胎。</p><p>    他不知道自己为什么在这。或者说他知道，只是在脑子里跟自己的思想玩着捉迷藏的把戏。哨兵的感官天生用于探查敌情，用于躲避自己人的监查却好像有点过火。他提心吊胆，无谓蓄积的信息几乎堵满了他每一个神经元，思考的余裕被挤在心跳的间隔之间，刚刚有些清明就会被没来由的犹豫和踟蹰打断，浑噩中自己的空壳又往前走出好远。</p><p>    马克必须万分小心，塔里的摄像头他肯定无法逃脱，但只要风平浪静也不会有人去查一个普通夜晚的录像。他要担忧的是情报官家的那只夜巡渡鸦，生怕他会无声无息地停在某个角落看完全程，然后在第二天清晨一字不落事无巨细地跟他本体汇报——其实汇报了也没什么，穆勒知道什么该说什么不该，但哨兵深更半夜只身游荡实属奇怪，被情报头子好奇的代价他也负担不起。</p><p>    所以自己这是正要去哪？没有人回答他，他自己都不能回答自己。</p><p>    耳边只有心跳的闷响。一下，两下，三下。</p><p>    深冬的寒气从经过的窗沿渗进来。</p><p>    他迷迷蒙蒙走了很远，拐过了不知道多少个拐角，大概都走了半个塔有余，鼻尖闻到了一点消毒水的苦味。</p><p>    一百三十二下，一百三十三下，一百三十四下。他停在了一扇门边。</p><p>    门里传出机械的电子声扰乱了他的计数，他通过门上那扇小窗往里望，只看见了病床边体征监测仪器幽幽的亮光，那些跳动的示数和波幅的线条太小，根本无法提供充足的光源，仿佛下一秒就要消失在屏幕之后。就跟里面躺着的人一样，随手都可能会被黑暗裹挟而走。</p><p>    马克想不起来他躺在这的由头了，或者说他还是在逃避着去想。他只记得这人前几天还活蹦乱跳地在他面前整理护具，一边点数着腰间的爪刀和枪械一边讥讽地喊他“次席先生”，挑着一边眉毛，抖落一身让他不爽了快十年的孤高。他的雪豹从旁边的器械顶踩着墙面炫技一样轻巧腾身而下，然后四爪直接砸Bali背上，挣来了金鬃狮子一声惊嚎。</p><p>    当时的贝恩德·莱诺完好得像块璧。他似乎生来就有一副懂得规避风险的程式，并且誓要把牛顿棺材板当地板使，近乎臻绝的身法和体术让他身上的疮疤少的出奇——也不是没有，80%都是轻伤，并且大部分来自于自己。马克个人觉得年少失言或者一时龃齬不构成世仇，但贝恩德在这方面的恒心超乎常人，他记仇得就像谁往他眼睛里扎了魔镜碎片似的锱铢必较，那配合“死敌”这个名堂两个人之间隔三岔五总得过两手。一半少一点是莱诺赢，一半多一点是自己赢，但一论嘴仗，马克觉得自己的胜率大概跟胡梅尔斯的游戏胜率差不多。短短几句话里含沙射影指桑骂槐的本事他远不及莱诺，所以当他后来听闻莱诺身上有俄罗斯血统的时候他也没有多意外，说不定后者DNA里头就带着果戈里一脉相承的文学基因，跟一个精神斯拉夫讲道理，他能骂你骂出一本《死魂灵》。</p><p>    马克推开ICU的门走了进去，没有回应，连仪器上心跳的波幅都没有变动那么一下。以往的贝恩德能在看见他的一瞬间换上个冰封千里的眼神，仿佛他的情绪被冲了液氮急速降温；可如今的贝恩德是躺在ICU里的危重病人，眼眸紧阖，除了仪器上的示数和氧气面罩上浅的快没有的水雾，肉眼上没有任何迹象说明他活着，也没有迹象说明他会活下去。活蹦乱跳地出去，满身是血地被抬回来，浸血的衣物甚至被冻硬了，赫克托废了九牛二虎之力才剪开。马克在场，听着救援的人说他遭遇伏击，从山崖上摔入积雪，多发性骨折，身体里埋了至少四颗子弹，还有一颗穿透了胸腔，堪堪擦过心脏和动脉，勉强保住一条命。</p><p>    悬丝一样的一条命。</p><p>    马克把椅子拉过来坐下，他又忘了按时服用向导素，空气中的药腥味让他疲惫不堪。莱诺仍然一动不动，马克就权当他默许了。</p><p>    “你还真能把自己搞成这样啊？”他靠在椅子上对着躺着的人嘟哝，隐约想起来差不多十年前的晚上也是他忘了吃向导素，结果他俩就从单纯的泛泛之交变成了能追打一条走廊的关系，但现下的贝恩德不可能跳起来打他，“狙击手找到了，能跟你身上的子弹口径对上。说实话你还真窝囊，明明记仇得很，却连亲手给自己报仇都没机会。”</p><p>    仪器还是平稳地发出电子声。一声，两声，三声。</p><p>    “……你还能醒过来的对吧？”</p><p>    马克坐在人病床旁边，中间隔着短短一截距离，近得他都不太适应。那阵药味又开始侵扰他的嗅觉，仿佛是从死生一线中无尽深渊的气味，未知的化学键在他肌群里崩解又重新组合，某种情绪正透过骨血渗入他的灵魂。</p><p>    恍惚间他伸手握住了贝恩德的手，指腹摸到了人手心那么一点温热。</p><p>    那么一瞬他的神识停顿了，于是他的思绪终于追上了他的知觉，在他一层层拙劣地掩盖着的说辞和蓄意歪曲的理解之下最原本的记忆被拨开，零碎的镜头并轨向自己冲来，他想起擂台之上与同类型哨兵对垒的贝恩德会下意识模仿自己的套路，扳倒的一瞬他看过来的眼神和自己顷刻收起的笑骂；或者深冬大雪经过玻璃窗鬼使神差地往外望，看着人抱着自己精神体滚进雪里会忍不住停一停；再或者当他鲜血淋漓地被抬进手术室时自己脑子突然空白，醒过来的时候指甲已经碾入掌心的皮肉。</p><p>    一种锥心的失落攥紧了他的肺腑，像是被朗基努斯之枪穿心而过，或者是被西绪福斯的巨石压在肩头。理智撕扯着逼他承认他曾经因理智犯下的错误，比起被他人欺骗更难以识破的是自己给自己的谎言，原初可能只是互相较劲一样相持不下，然后开始用一个借口掩盖，紧接着就是更多的托词，一层又一层，就像被爬山虎掩盖的墙壁，撕开时都会被触角剥离墙灰。</p><p>    马克想起来他深更半夜躲着所有人来此地的目的了。</p><p>    他来求一个奇迹。或者求一个理由。</p><p>    求一个自己疯魔数日只是为了截击对方狙击手的理由，一个自己也会下意识模仿莱诺的套路打伏击的理由，一个无论模仿得再成功自己心里也空无一物的理由。</p><p>自己竭尽所能也只能模仿四五分像，只有他适合这一套，只有他能完成得那么好。他称他为宿敌，但可能早已不是。如果只是宿敌，自己不会在这里，求他醒过来。</p><p>    马克突然闻不到恼人的药味了，因为呼吸已在泪水中淹没。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Aequitas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>★回到了主线，喂鸡终于开始拌嘴了（不是？</p><p>★主题是小孩子拌嘴，副主题是介绍一下设定的各位领导（？</p><p>★ 如果有人觉着需要放个精神体设定的整理啥的就叽一声 OUO</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>37:30 义人的口谈论智慧,他的舌头讲说公平。（《诗篇》）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    尤里安·魏格尔脑子怕不是有泡。</p><p>    基米希信手一甩把哨兵刀往前掷出，金属在空气中破开一道嗡鸣颤动的气流便狠狠没入墙上的木靶，刀刃在十环和九环的交界弧上堪称完美地划了条切线，刻意得近乎来自命运的嘲讽。</p><p>    趴在训练垫上的Walter叽里咕噜地发出一声嘲笑，尾巴从左边甩到右边。</p><p>    基米希有点懊恼地刨了自家精神体一眼：“有什么好笑的。”</p><p>    “那是个9环，还不好笑吗？”Walter向前递爪子伸了个懒腰，突兀地化为一片金色的粉雾又在他肩膀上出现。基米希一直觉得Walter作为精神体的自主权有时候大得有点让他恼火，至少他就没看见格纳布里家那只海獭会把本体的图景当中转站然后像个小魔鬼一样噗地从一个地方炸到另一个地方。</p><p>    “谁说我要打十环了。”基米希说着这话的时候心虚地瞄着那个靶子，“我就是想……打九环。”</p><p>    “射箭的规则是，如果某一箭命中位置跨两个颜色的环，记分以高分为准。”训练室的门咔哒一声，还没推开魏格尔的声音就传进来了，Walter又噗一声闪到了远离门口的窗台上，“所以可以算十环。我又吓到他了？”</p><p>    基米希对自己五分钟之前还在腹诽的对象自然没有好脸色，把那把哨兵刀拔出来收回腰带，横着扫了人一眼：“不用管他。你怎么穿成这样？”</p><p>    魏格尔低头看了看自己身上的白大褂，有点茫然：“啊塔里空调有点猛，就穿着出来了，有问题吗？”</p><p>    当然没有问题。基米希这样想的时候小小地嫌弃了自己一下。青年身形颀长挺拔，一头胡桃木色的直发会用发胶打理得整整齐齐，高鼻深目，套着一片素白的大褂称得上养眼，只是鼻梁上架着那副金丝眼镜看着就让人有点莫名不爽。</p><p>    人模狗样。基米希简短地下了个结论。</p><p>    自从上次不那么愉快的“会晤”之后他俩达成了一个微妙的联盟状态，所以基米希也睽违已久地难得有兴趣去格策那八卦了一下这位不速之客。魏格尔跟他同年，甚至月份比他稍小，一年前还是在职医生的时候突然觉醒，在多特蒙德地方塔速成后就被打包进塔了。没有精神体，但有完备的信息素和向导技能，因此被勉强算在了向导范畴。</p><p>    “Manu怎么是个向导都捡……”</p><p>    “嗯？”魏格尔显然没有哨兵级别的听力，取而代之是往他靠了一步，“你说什么？”</p><p>    基米希没有纠缠的心思，强硬地另开话题：“训练室没有监控，以后你要做你的‘大手术’来这就可以了，Doctor。”</p><p>    “其实叫Ju就可以了。”魏格尔对他话里的刺只是自如地绕开，仿佛只是对着个怄气的小孩，这点无疑让基米希更恼火，“主要是叫Doctor也叫不全，全称是Dr. Weigl。不过这也不是医院，随意就好。”</p><p>    妈的他怎么比Leon还嘴碎。</p><p>    基米希刚想发作，结果一扭头额头正好对上魏格尔的指尖。</p><p>    临时链接形成的感觉很奇怪，你会觉得这轻巧得像用丝带打一个蝴蝶结，或者简单得像点亮小灯泡的物理实验，或者按下一次回车，亦或者是顺手关掉你卧室的灯。至少这对魏格尔来说就是这么轻松，他甚至从口袋里拿出一盒利乐包的软饮扔进了他怀里：“刚刚从冰箱里拿出来的，趁着有链接而且没变温喝了吧。”</p><p>    “靠！！！”这对基米希来说显然并不是那么好接受，“你怎么接上的！我没同意！”</p><p>    魏格尔这个时候竟然还欠揍地在那咯咯笑：“没办法，你自己屏障就漏风，我补过我清楚。”</p><p>    “……艹。”基米希被噎个半死，脑子简直就像在岩浆里反复浆洗，可又没法否认这个事实，只能恨恨地撕开吸管包装，把铝膜当成魏格尔的天灵盖来戳。</p><p>    魏格尔笑了一阵才歇住：“这算是谢礼，请你帮个忙。”</p><p>    “不帮。”一口回绝。</p><p>    “你都喝了。”魏格尔指了指盒子，贼兮兮地挑眉。</p><p>    我是怎么被他驴到这个地步的？我1.7白考的吗？</p><p>    基米希差点没把无辜的纸盒子捏爆，几乎是压着脾气开口：“……要我帮什么？再不行我买回一盒还你。”</p><p>    “别紧张又不是让你违法乱纪。”魏格尔似乎能通过临时链接感觉到人紧绷的怒火，皱了皱眉收住了话里的笑意，“你看我一时半会也走不了，就想请你给我讲讲塔里大概的……结构？”</p><p>    基米希稍微放松了一点，叼着吸管眯着一双绿眼睛：“结构这个词有点抽象，具体形容一下？Dr.Weigl？”</p><p>    可魏格尔的脾气好得让基米希感觉他像个人工智能，笑容得体地搓着后颈：“组织架构。就部门设置和领导这些，我进来好一段时间了还是没搞懂。还有首席次席那些……”</p><p>    “是分开的。”基米希把纸盒里的饮料嗦完，熟练地拉出写战术的黑板刷刷写了一串字和尖端相对的两个三角形，“职能部门和首席次席是两套系统，部门领导领导部门，首席次席只是负责塔内战略的决策而已。”</p><p>    “Chief你继续，”魏格尔举着个手机，“我就录个像。”</p><p>    “……对不起你叫早了，我现在只是有代行首席的权限，还不是首席。”基米希趁着背对人的当口翻了个白眼，继续写写画画，“主要的部门一共六个。上三角行政、战术、情报，统称战略部门；下三角医疗、军需、科技，统称后勤部门。除了行政和战术两个部门，其他部门都有单一的负责人。情报部门就是负责情报搜集的，情报官Thomas Müller；军需部门负责军备物资管理，军需官Erik Durm；科技部门负责自动防御系统和其他七零八碎的研发工作，科技官Matthias Ginter；医疗部门你自己清楚，医疗官……”</p><p>    “Jonas Hector？”</p><p>    “不是。”听人出错基米希竟然有点小得意，可是很快又收起了笑容，“是Benedikt Höwdes。没见过他就对了，他目前还在俄罗斯支援，Jonas是代行的医疗官，同时也是代行的次席向导。”</p><p>    “你先等等！？”魏格尔放下手机从地上腾起来，随手捡起另一只粉笔在原图上开始补充，“你等等等等这也太乱了……再说一遍？”</p><p>    看人有着急忙慌的样子基米希终于笑了，开始在黑板上给人补名字：“你先别管那个什么次席啥的，先把部门搞清楚。行政和战术因为是核心部门，通常各有三个负责人，当然也因为是核心部门，这几位都会是次席以上的职位，两位首席一人一个部门。行政部门有首席哨兵Batian Schweinsteiger，次席哨兵Mats Hummels和Lars Bender。战术部门是首席向导Manuel Neuer，次席哨兵Marco Reus和Marc blahblahblah ter Stegen。”</p><p>    “Marc……好的我也忘了他叫什么ter Stegen……”魏格尔近乎谨慎地在黑板上写了一堆名字，甚至用不同的线条表明了首席和次席，可还是混乱到不停挠头毛，“这都四个次席哨兵了？”</p><p>    “对，目前四个次席哨兵都在这两个核心部门。哨兵人数比向导多很多，所以一共四个次席哨兵，却只有两个次席向导。”基米希从人身前探过身去帮着标识，Walter不知道什么时候从窗台旁瞌睡够了爬回了他的肩膀，琥珀色的眼睛盯着乱动的粉笔，“一个就是刚刚提到的Benni，另一个在情报部情报官那，你见过了，带你进塔的那个。”</p><p>    “我进塔前Marco还口口声声告诉我说很好记。”魏格尔拿着粉笔在黑板前愣神，本来还整整齐齐的头发被抓得支棱起来好几根。</p><p>    基米希不置可否地耸肩，Walter不满地咕哝一声爬到了他头上，趴在他的金发里：“对他来说是挺简单的。情报部是智囊部门，放一个次席是惯例；医疗部门救人的，战时状态下放一个是正常的。而且都是同事，看一会就熟悉了。”</p><p>    “先别说人了……就是精神体我都记得够呛。”魏格尔最后还是掏出手机给黑板拍了照，“我进塔前也没想到这种物种多样性啊，我以为就是一群丧钟*一样的人物带着些豺狼虎豹到处游荡？”</p><p>    “抱歉让你失望了？”基米希抬手摸了摸黑足猫的耳朵，Walter的尾巴在他后颈扫了一下，“精神体的话你还是问Mario比较好。”</p><p>    “那能闲来没事跟着你去‘熟悉同事’吗？”</p><p>    被魏格尔没头没脑问那么一出，基米希反倒有点拐不过来：“什么？”</p><p>    “报酬另算。要喝的还是要吃的还是要玩的尽管提。”兴许是嫌刚刚的图太糊，魏格尔又抬手在那拍照，语气有点漫不经心，“不然就我这个效率，我怕不是除了那几位一个都不认识。”</p><p>    既然你迟早要走，那你认识人做什么？</p><p>    果然脑子有泡。</p><p>    但基米希是不会放过免费零食的机会的：“可以，但零食饮料牌子我自己选。”</p><p>    魏格尔有点无奈：“太贵的不行。”</p><p>    “你自己说的’尽管提’。”基米希指了指人，贼兮兮地挑眉，“反悔也晚了。”</p><p>    “靠。”魏格尔终于被激出了今天第一句粗话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Castaways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>109:1 我所赞美的神啊，求你不要闭口不言。（《诗篇》）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p><p>     “井”是什么？</p><p>    他听见自己活着的那部分在问。</p><p>    没有声音。在此间，连一个念头都仿佛被过分地拉长，像坐在老式火车上抵着车窗，车轮敲击每一段铁轨，相同声音一路随行，但之前的一段却早已陷落在重复里，杳不知所去。</p><p>    井是一个词。一个不被喜欢的词，连动辄百来页的教科书里出现的次数十只手指都能数过来。迈尔能想起几年前自己枕着窗帘透下一点点阳光，调动五感把讲师喋喋不休的声音隔开，想象着一个紧缚到四肢无法屈伸的空间，没顶的黑暗，或者是彻骨的疼痛和被扼住的喉管。他老是会在自己的想象里迷迷糊糊地睡过去，脑子里场面夸张的幻想会消释在困倦里，直到被其他人叫醒或者被老师的黑板刷砸醒。</p><p>    他觉得自己能站回教室的窗边，德拉克斯勒揽着萨内的肩膀咋咋呼呼，科雷尔举着手机录像，莱昂会走向刚刚转醒的人，把吊在桌子边缘的书开玩笑地垒在人的金发上。他也许想过伸手去碰，却发现自己根本没有肢体的感知，阳光和空气能毫不留情地穿透他的身躯，他单薄得只剩注视着自己记忆的视线。</p><p>    这才是“井”。不是物理意义的所谓一方深井，这里没有束缚的四肢和疼痛，也没有黑暗抑或是光明，无垠而浅薄，空无一物，人类用尽全力确认的小小的自我，在这其间便如掉进海水的泡腾片，被稀释到几不可寻，遑论搏回一声坠地的回响。</p><p>    迈尔不知道自己在这有多久了，他感觉自己在往下掉。或者往上升。或者根本无所谓上升和下坠。身体是他的囚牢，他所能做的只是一遍又一遍地翻看自己的记忆。所幸也不是没有其他的东西，Ernst也在，于事无补，仅聊胜于无。偶尔美洲隼鼓动的飞羽间隙能划开一丝罅隙，但也只有一瞬间，远在能触碰到之前便会溶蚀在漫无边际的空无里。</p><p>    他觉得自己撑不下去了。</p><p>    他从未那么清晰地觉得自己活着，死寂之中自己混乱的念头跟接驳的车轨声一样清楚；但他又从未那么绝望地希望自己不要活着，他甚至开始怀念刀刃穿过胸腹的疼痛，希望自己的意志在那一击之下终焉。他想哭却没法哭，被包裹在虚无中，情绪也成了奢侈。</p><p>    记忆不管不顾地往前滚动，一群人吵闹着往外走，教室门外是记忆的边界，遗忘已经淹没了最初走出去的人的形象。莱昂靠在门上，抱着手调笑自己收拾的速度，还是幼崽的Durr趴在他的头上，悬空的后爪一只蹬着人的耳廓往上蹭。</p><p>    “快点啦Max。”青年冲着他笑出一双虎牙，真实得与逐渐模糊的背景格格不入，“Jule他们走远了哦。”</p><p>    我不想死。</p><p>    已然死灭的那部分突然挣扎着从空无里破出，从未有过的悲伤和痛苦一次性席卷了他整个知觉，纵然对着一个记忆里的形象祈求根本无济于事，他还是竭尽全力的想伸出手。</p><p>    求求你，求求你救救我。</p><p>    我还不想死。</p><p>    我还想回到你身边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “听说那个被关着的向导今天又要换项圈了。”</p><p>    “哇又来？上次差点送走两个摁着他的哨兵欸！这活给我我我不干这不是送命吗？”</p><p>    “轮得到我们乐不乐意吗……”</p><p>    自然是轮不到的。</p><p>    他沉着目光把整理好的文件摞整齐，机械地装订，有意无意地把订书机弄得咔哒作响。那两个闲聊的哨兵往这边侧目，匆忙从后门溜出去了。</p><p>    自己这再怎么简陋都是情报重地，那些个垃圾人有事没事进来不是躲懒就是腆着脸骚扰自己和同事，怪烦的。</p><p>    他当然知道他们在想什么，他们在等，等一个盖棺定论，等十八岁零点一过就踹开他房门，以圣拉撒路的名义将他当财产一般瓜分。这可不是什么文明新世界，向导金贵，哨兵实用，护卫尚且可以当个苦力，而伴侣在这里便是下贱如牲畜。他从记事起被拐走，有觉醒苗头便几番倒卖进这一个分部，便再也没有出去过。十八岁是分水岭，若是分化了便是一朝升天，被层层保护等着跟个军功章似的赏给某个高级哨兵；在这之前没有分化为向导的伴侣几乎就再无分化可能，那些攀附不上向导的，自然是拿伴侣开刀。</p><p>    距离6月还有3个月。</p><p>    还有3个月，刀就要架到自己身上了。</p><p>    他听说过那个向导，另一个分部截击了从地方塔前往总塔参加预备役的载具，直接抢了人家已经觉醒的向导。几个月下来服软的也有，自戕的也有，最后独独就只剩下这一个。</p><p>    既没有屈从，也没有轻生，从一开始好吃好住一路扛到了被关入了地下牢房。期间因为精神力太强，一怒之下能直接压坏了好几个哨兵的屏障，被下令拷上了压制精神力的项圈，可这人硬是顶着项圈的电流轰了一次又一次。项圈的功率越换越高，他精神力倒是一点没见底。</p><p>    疯子。</p><p>    不过再疯又有什么用呢，最后都会放弃的，迟早而已。</p><p>    他把一摞文件装进文件袋，随手堆在电脑主机旁边。他今天一次性整理了十几年的资料，堆起来的文件袋快有他的腰高。</p><p>    他也会想如果没有被掳进这里，那个向导说不定已经踩上了一条满载鲜花和勋章的前路，纷沓而来的表彰和情书，纸边烫金的裱线或者香水都买不回半晌停驻，一往无前直到被一个两情相悦的哨兵的怀抱拦下。他前程本身灿烂得应该用珠玉铺就，溅起的尘土都是磨碎的金屑，而不是龟裂的泥墙，阴冷的囚室以及缄默相抗直到世界终结。</p><p>    深陷其中近二十年，亦还是一朝受难堕入魔窟，到底哪个比较凄惨，他自己也没有答案。</p><p>    天堂在一天，地狱就不会消失。</p><p>    他挺直腰把衣领往上提了提，衬衫翻起的领子遮住了他开始发育的腺体，手绕过文件袋的遮挡，从主机那拔出一个U盘塞进衣袖的暗袋。</p><p>    伴侣也好，向导也罢，地狱里爬再高都是地狱。</p><p>    所以他要将自己送回人间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>